


Not Moving

by rant_girl



Series: The Little-est Winchesters (or Winchester cuddle ficlets) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Schmoop, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Dean is sick and freezing his ass off, Sam is concerned. Grouchyness ensues. Set somewhere in time roundabouts seasons 2 or 3, probably.





	

“Sam, get off me,” Dean gruffs, shifting his shoulders to try and dislodge his oaf of a brother who just clamps his arms down harder over Dean’s to stop him from fidgeting.

“Dean you’re sick.”

“I’m not sick!” he croaks, coughing a little, and he clears his throat a little rougher than he should, shaking his head stubbornly, “I don’t want to be the little spoon,” he huffs.

If Sam wasn’t so concerned for his brother’s well being he’d be laughing right about now, but instead he just rolls his eyes, “What are you five? Dean, you’re sick, and I’m-”

“Fine. Then get off me. S’no use you getting sick too.”

“Dean-”

“Sam.”

“Will you just let me do this? You’re freezing. You need heat.”

Dean snorts, “What and you’re hot?”

Sam closes his eyes and sighs, shaking his head ever so slightly, Dean quivering in his arms as Sam’s breath trickles over his neck. “Just be quiet,” Sam loosens his grip on his brother a little, smoothing his hand down over Dean’s abdomen. 

“Sam...” he practically whines.

“Fine,” and Sam shifts a little to pull back, but he doesn’t get far, smirking in victory as Dean grabs hold of his arm, and he settles back in.


End file.
